Challenge List
Challenges that the 324 Entertainment characters might do in future shorts. The list # Eat somewhere or something you can't pronounce # Eat a plate of spaghetti with no hands # Draw a ketchup or mustard smiley face on your stomach # Get pied # Drink a 20 oz slurpee/icee/whatever as fast as you can # Eat an entire can of whip cream # Drink the juice from a coconut # Act out a favorite scene from a movie # Do a flip on a trampoline # Do the Cupid Shuffle # Be tickled for at least 30 seconds without laughing # Put paint on the bottom of your feet and make a work of art # Challenge a teammate to rock paper scissors, best out of 3 # Eat 2 scoops of ice cream using your hands as the cone # Approach a person from 4 other teams and shake their hand using your left hand # Shake up an unopened bottle of soda and open it over your head # Watch a movie while listening to a different one # Send a picture of your foot to the 18th person in your contacts # Use your phone for nothing but GPS for one day # Put your arm over a public statue's shoulder and take a selfie # Create a game with your teammates using 2 items, one from the kitchen # Share your most embarrassing guilty pleasure # Perform a random act of kindness # Share a video of yourself performing your weirdest talent # Return every text you get with a phone call # Text an ex-friend like you're still besties # Switch seats with the person to your left # Get up and do a line dance # Open a cookbook and prepare the first meal you point to # Scroll a year back in an ex's social media and like their post # Paint a picture of how you feel # Go to an Indian restaurant and request the spiciest meal available # Teach someone how to "Dougie" # Have a conversation with your teammates in complete darkness for an hour # Run ice down someone's spine # Speak like cartoon characters with your teammates # Spend an entire day without social media # Turn on a radio and make up words to whatever song's on # Ask a stranger if you can draw a picture of them then give them the picture # Start a dance circle with your group and get at least 4 strangers to join in # Eat a honey covered scone with no hands # Play tic tac toe with a total stranger # Arm wrestle a stranger while eating an apple # Float on an air mattress on any body of water # Duel with a cop and a banana (ask for permission) # Visit any area with a population below 1000 and take a picture of yourself posing near the sign # Actually kiss a welcome sign # Take a picture of a rare license plate # Sneak into a wedding party and take a picture with the bride/groom # Wash a stranger's car (ask permission first) # Eat a worm, 2 crickets, or 3 beetles # Make s'mores and share with someone from another team # Buy a box of snack cakes and share them with a stranger # Drink a glass of water with your elbow locked # Listen to a sunset # Share something you'd never share # Take a selfie with your eyes closed # Wear your clothes inside out # Dress in all of a certain color, then take a picture # Record the sounds on the way to somewhere # On the way to somewhere listen only to your own thoughts # Twerk for no good reason # Tap dance the beat of your favorite song # Sit on a friend for 5 minutes. Don't let them up # Give the cashier all pennies for something that's like $5 # Lay on the floor, doing ground angels # Melt some chocolate and offer "free face masks" Category:Lists